Question: Expand the following expression: $(9x+4)\cdot 2x^2$
When using the distributive property, we add the product of $9x$ and $2x^2$ to the product of 4 and $2x^2$:\begin{align*}
(9x+4)\cdot 2x^2 &= 9x\cdot 2x^2+4\cdot 2x^2\\
&= \boxed{18x^3+8x^2}.
\end{align*}